


Key Chain

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Bad Texter Dean Winchester, Castiel Texts (Supernatural), Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck Shurley is Not God, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gay Crowley (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Parent Chuck Shurley, High School, Human Crowley (Supernatural), Lawyer Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Sam Winchester, Raphael Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "lovely to see you one this site""honey, im basically insta famous"Dean dms the school's 'it' guy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. slide to the left wait no the dms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a text/irl fic so if that's not your cuppu tea then feel free to leave ! 
> 
> If it is, have fun reading!

**To cassie_iel:** lovely to see you on this site

**By cassie_iel:** honey im basically insta famous

**To cassie_iel:** that's subjective but ok

**By cassie_iel:** maybe to u good looking guy who's 2 years younger

**To cassiel_iel** : did u stalk me

**By cassie_iel** : maybe

**To cassie_iel:** ur hot it's ok

**By cassie_iel** : damn boy where's the subtly

**To cassie_iel:** nowhere to be found

**By cassie_iel:** nice i like

**To cassie_iel:** well im free tmr after school

**By cassie_iel:** hey who says im not

**To cassie_iel:** sorry I just thought

**By cassie_iel:** nono! it's ok! im just joking around

**To cassie_iel:** ohok :)

**By cassie_iel:** if a ig convo can get awkward, this'll be a good example

**To cassie_iel:** r u saying that I'm boring

**By cassie_iel:** no im saying u suck

**To cassie_iel:** go to sleep

**By cassie_iel:** ok daddy

**To cassie_iel:** do u want a bed time story

**By cassie_iel:** yes pls

**To cassie_iel:** once upon a time there was a boy named Dean. He owned an impala which got hit by a minivan on a highway. Unfortunately, this was all fake and he got cookies instead . The end!

**By cassie_iel:** wow best story ever:>

**To cassie_iel:** omg thank u my son now go to the fuck to sleep

**By cassie_iel:** night daddy

**To cassie_iel:** gnight son


	2. fellas is it gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have a "updating schedule" so ill update when I'm bored or can't sleep :) i don't have an ending chapter number but I'm hoping to have it at the 10-20 range 
> 
> I also never really liked writing long chapters because I get bored easily and wants to move on to do other things and if I get bored, I'll procrastinate, if I procrastinate, I get nothing done and this book will only remain at 1 chapter.
> 
> enjoy reading !

I stared at the clock, waiting for it to ring so that I can get the fuck out of here. I love biology but Mrs Hansen isn't here today so we got stuck with the most boring biology teacher there is, Madam fucking polly. She's so boring, half the, scratch that, most of the class is asleep. some of them didn't even bother to take out their notes and instead went straight to sleep when they saw her coming in to class. I laid my head on the table, using my arms like a cushion. My bag is basically packed and the class still had 4 minutes left. I itched to pull out my phone and play some games but she still has the authority to take it away from me even though there's 4 minutes left.

* * *

Finally, it ended. God I'm so pleased. I quickly made a beeline for the front door before getting stopped by someone slightly shorter then me.

"Hey glad I caught you."The boy said, a smile on his fairly cute face.

I form a small smile, trying to show that I'm not that intimidating even though there's an ugly stigma that every popular kid at school is mean, a bitch and intimidating.

"Uh hi?"I said, confused about what's going on and who he is.

"You probably don't know me but I'm Dean!"He said it with such joy it's melting me, he's so cute.

"Oh! Dean!"I exclaimed.

I thought he was joking. To be frank, I don't really know him that well enough to determine where and when he's being serious or goofing around

"I thought we could hang out today seeing as you're really cool and not just because you're semi famous but you're actually a person worth my time." Dean asked, his green eyes are shining with so much hope it's hard for me to say no, even though my plans for today is to sleep.

" I mean I'm down and 'Worth my time'? What are you? 30 year old in a sucky job?"I joked.

"I mean sure if it pays good."Dean shrugs.

"So where to."I started walking, trying to dodge the crowds of teenagers.

The amount of students that are cramped in this hallway is uncountable. It's a sweaty mess. We have kids that just finished P.E and are too lazy to change back into their normal clothes, kids blocking our way just to talk to their friends and lockers door being flung wide open left and right. 

"We could get food then the park?"He perked up, trying to keep up with me. I slowed down a little, so that he wouldn't break a leg trying to catch up. 

"The park sounds great."I smiled. I bow down to his height and whispered, "daddy."

His face flushed pink, as he tries to hide his face. His dimple shows as he smiles which to me, it a major plus. Sad thing is, he's probably straight. Hell I didn't know I was bi until last year. 

* * *

"She just kept on talking and talking and talking it was exhausting."I complained as we sat on the little platform in the playground and ate our tacos. 

The roof of the playground gives a nice shade and it's fairly quiet today seeing as the middle schoolers and kindergarteners are being released much later then us today since it's a Friday.

"She sounds like my mom, always nagging."Dean smiled sadly, having this far away look on his face. I could see tears pricking as he desperately tries to hold them back. 

"I know what my dad always told me that when a parent nags more, it's because they love you and want the best for you."I scoot closer to him, showing that I'm there for him.

My dad, he's name is Chuck Shurley. He adopted me when I was 6 after my parents got taken away from me under the charges of abuse. He's a writer for People Magazine. He took in me and my other brothers who lost our parents. 

"Hey Cassie!"I heard a very recognisable voice from down the ground, below where we were held up from.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."I quickly apologize to Dean who had this stupid smile on his face and turn around.

"Sorry to interrupt your date just wanna say hi!"Lucifer waved from below, in his working clothes.

* * *

He must've just gotten of work. He's a lawyer typically working with divorce and cps cases. I wonder how he deals with seeing poor children being in the court as their parents look at them like they want to eat them. Dean got this goofy smile and took his taco and drink and walked back down to ground.

He always wanted to be a lawyer after he faced the same situation as me. Parents getting taken away by CPS. Now he wants to work with them, to ensure that every child has a safe haven.

"Hi I'm Dean!"Dean waved, totally wanting to embarrass me. I quickly followed after him

"Hi I'm Lucifer the devil but you can call me Lucy!"Lucifer grins.

No one asked why or even bother to look up why he's name is Lucifer. We all suspected that it's a nickname he's given himself and never told us his real name. 

"Bro cool name."That's a first. I never heard anyone who called his name cool without giving him weird looks. 

Lucifer mutters a small thanks as I made my way over there. I handed Lucifer my drinks because he'll probably take it away sooner or later besides, the coke has gone warm and it's disgusting now.

* * *

"So who's that?"Lucifer ask as we walk home after waving Dean off at the park. He took the liberty of finishing my drink and tossing it away. 

"Dean. I spoke to him yesterday on Instagram."I explained.

"He seems..."Lucifer paused for a moment, probably trying to find the right words.

"Friendly enough to be mixed in with the Shurley & the unfortunate kids household." Lucifer grinned wickedly, his eyes glistened with a tint of evil.

"Lucy no. He's to innocent for that."I rolled my eyes, he always tries to show the chaotic side of the family to any friends of ours and it never ends well. He think of it as trying to show them our real sides.

"Find I'll let you off this time just because I sense some bf bf chemistry there."Lucifer smirks, bumping our shoulders together.

"Nope not in a million years."I exclaimed, walking off.

"Hey he's cute!"Lucifer called out, trying to catch up to me in his suit.

He is cute but also straight. Those kind of guys; cool style, nicely done haired and I heard he's from the football team. All those screams "Straight" but than again, stereotypes are mostly false.


	3. the senior and the junior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be in dean's pov !

It was a mid-day into the school day, the sun shining into the classroom as we hear the periodic chipper of birds. I was in history, the subject that every student will vote to be the most boring class ever and that's with physics and math being included as well.

"Dean, can you name me one economic policy that Stalin implemented?"The teacher, Mr Ng, asked as I felt every student's eyes were swivelled to me. But what they didn't know is that history is one of my strongest subjects. 

"Uhm Collectivism, "I answered back.

"Thank you, Mr Winchester" Mr Ng retorted.

I was again, left to my own thoughts at the side of the classroom. Soon enough, my mind drifted off to a particular senior by the name of Castiel Novak. That gorgeous blue eyes and delicate locks, along with a personality just brings you in and just wants to be close to. He's so gorgeous it actually hurts.

* * *

I sat in my car as the aux cable blasted ac/dc so loudly that my ears could possibly go deaf. The traffic was like any other day, easy to get by but it hurts your brain with those shitty drivers. The sun was setting and I had no plans to return home any time soon, at least not until Sammy finishes hanging out with his soon to be girlfriend. 

**BING BONG YOU GOT MAILLL**

My phone dinged from the passenger seat, reminding me of my horrible ringtone in Sammy's voice.

* * *

 **Crowley** : hey u free?

 **Dean** : depends

 **Crowley:** i need a favour

 **Dean** : ok,

 **Crowley** : yk how my mom will probably be taken away bc some idiot decided that it was fun to toss some bad light onto her & get cps involved?

 **Dean** : yes

 **Crowley** : well i don't want her to be taken away. she's the only family I have left and if she's get taken away, I'll get thrown isn't a random family and I don't want that. so I need your help, do you know any lawyers willing to help us with our case. we're not exactly rich but I'll do whatever to have my mom stay with me.

 **Dean** : I think I know someone, ill update j tonight bout it & don't worry abt the money part, I'm sure he'll be glad to help you regardless

 **Crowley** : thank you Dean, you're the best

 **Dean** : np man

I'm pretty sure Cas mention something about him brother with the devil's name being a lawyer but I could also be very very wrong. God I hope Crowley doesn't think I'm getting his hopes up. I can't risk losing another friend, even one that is the closest to me expect for my sammy.

I figured I spent enough time in my car and decided to just walk around. Conveniently, I parked just outside of walmart and figured why not? 

As I wandered around the aisle of the supermarket, trying to make myself look like I'm actually finding for something and not just walking around even though there's no need to. It was not long after I spotted a familiar patch of light brown hair and those gorgeous blue eyes. I quicken my steps and walk towards him. He was moving around a cart with bunch of stuff in need, not necessarily suited to stock up the house but hey I won't judge. Instead, I walked up behind I'm and poke him in his sides. He immediately jumps and turns around, his panic expression soon turn into a laughing one.

"Fuck you!"He said in a fit of laughter. 

"Maybe later."I smirked which landed me another slap on the shoulder. 

He rolled his eyes and continued his journey around the supermarket, ignoring the weird look from others.

"So whatcha doing?"I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. He shrugs his shoulder and I lift my head up with a pout. 

"Getting stuff for family nights."He states, throwing in a big bag of lays chips. 

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and continued to follow him around.

"So what bout you?"He asked, rounding us around the corner, just passing the frozen section.

"Eh nothing much. Just waiting for my brother to finish hanging out with his soon-to-be girlfriend."I shrug, grabbing a pack of gummy worms off the shelf. Cas look at me weirdly, his facial expression asking me to explain.

"He's crushing real hard but is too much of a coward to confess."I sigh, mentally reminding myself to go bug him about it.

"I know people like that. I wish we could just slap some bravery into them."He retorted.

We fell into a comfortable slience as we walked around Walmart, watching him throw various snakes into the cart.

"Hey how about you join us for family night."Cas asked as we approach the checkout station. 

"Oh I don't wanna intrude."I said, helping him get the stuff out of the cart and simultaneously paying for my gummies as well.

"No no it'll be fine. We love having guests over."Cas smiles, as he scanned the snacks.

"Can I bring my brother?"I asked.

"Sure and maybe his soon-to-be girlfriend too."He shrugs, tossing me some snacks for me to bag them.


End file.
